Dante Hates Ultimate Muscle
by Yamatano
Summary: Sequel to "Dante Hates Pokemon." Dante has to take on more crappy anime and Kid Muscle gets it.


Dante hates Ultimate Muscle

A/N; This is the sequel to Dante hates Pokemon. I decided to make it like Celebrity Death Match, but Inuyasha and Vash are going to be hosting the match. 

****** 

The scene shows a wrestling ring and a bunch of fans screaming their heads off. We see Inuyasha and Vash at a nearby balcony, hosting the match. 

Inuyasha: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, I'm Inuyasha. 

Vash: And I'm Vash the Stampede. 

Both: And this is.... 

DANTE HATES ULTIMATE MUSCLE!!! 

Vash: Today, there is going to be a match between these guys, Dante Sparda and Kid Muscle. I hope Dante kicks that Baka's ass. By the way Inuyasha, what does Baka mean? 

Inuyasha: It means stupid or idiot in Japanese. 

Vash: Whatever. In the red corner, we see Dante Sparda, the son of the legendary Dark Knight Sparda. 

(A bunch of girls from other anime and video games start cheering) 

Mai: Dante, I love you! 

Intergal: I want to marry you Dante.

Dante: Yeah, let's go all the way to hell. (smirks at the ladies.) 

Vash: And in the blue corner we see the cowardly Kid Muscle. 

(Everyone cheers) 

Kid Muscle: I'm going to kick your ass. 

Dante: Let's see you try you. 

Vash: Also, Kain has given them both a gold orb. 

Yamatano: He sure did and by the way Kain, explain about these gold orbs. 

Kain; Well, once one of them die, they will be revived and then, they will go to round two and they will both have infinite Devil Trigger. 

Inuyasha: Now, let's get the match started. 

(Then Hiruko of Shinobi appears in between Dante and Kid Muscle) 

Hiruko; Okay, I want a good clean fight.....LET'S GET IT ON!!! 

*Bell dings* 

Kid Muscle: This is going to be easy. *tries to throw a punch at Dante, but Dante doesn't even flinch, Kid's hand is bleeding* 

Inuyasha: Oh my god, it's like Dante had a lead vest on.

Dante: You suck. *Dante then pulls out his guns and shoots at Kid Muscle, one of the bullets hits his groin* 

Kid Muscle: Oww, that hurt. 

Dante: Who gives a fuck? You don't even have any balls you coward. 

Kid Muscle: TAKE THAT BACK!!! And swearing is not nice. 

Kid Muscle then charges at Dante, but Dante pulls out Rebellion just in time and Kid Muscle is stopped in his tracks. 

Kid Muscle: No....my life......my dream. *falls to the floor* 

Hiruko: Dante is the winner or round 1. 

Inuyasha; Okay Kain, this is the part we really don't like, but it must be done. Vash: Activate the Golden Orb Kain. 

Kain: Very well then. *Kain then presses a button and Kid Muscle comes back to life.* 

Kid Muscle: I'm back and Dante, you're going down. 

Dante: Dream on! *drinks a bit of water*

Lucia: Okay Dante, you can do this, just plunge your sword into his gut again. 

Dante: *spits some water into a bucket* You've got it. 

(Hiruko appears again) 

Hiruko: Okay now, I want good clean fight to the death......LET'S GET IT ON!!! *walks away* 

Dante and Kid Muscle begin the fight, Kid Muscle charges at Dante, but Dante dodges it and grabs Kid Muscle in a head lock and slams him down 

Dante: I thought you developed some balls. *Dante then Devil Triggers into his badass looking demon form* 

Kid Muscle: Hey, I can do that too. (Kid Muscle tries to Devil Trigger, but fails) Hey, what's going on? 

Then Jennifer Tate of Primal (Probably one of the most badass looking gothic girls ever) chuckled. 

Jen: You dumbass idiot! I disabled your Devil Trigger. So you can go home now and cry to your mommy. 

Kid Muscle: *gets into a fettle position and starts crying* No, there's too much swearing, violence and I want my mommy!!! 

Dante: Not even Mommy is gonna save you. *Pulls out his sword, Rebellion and cuts Kid Muscle in half* 

Hiruko: Dante is the winner. 

Dante: GIVE ME A HELL YEAH!!! 

Audience: HELL YEAH!!! 

Vash: Well, it looks like Dante is the winner. I guess Fox Box might need another crummy cartoon for their channel 

Inuyasha: Good night folks and remember, keep fighting. 

The End 

A/N: Well, what did you think. Review to let me know, but don't review if you don't like it. 


End file.
